Anomaly
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: the main atlantis team is somehow transported into the voyager universe. future AU. now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Star trek voyager and SGA- john's team plus Elizabeth and Beckett are pulled through an anomaly into the voyager universe with a puddle jumper. AU. Shweir and Teyla/Ronan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat in the puddle jumper. He was of course piloting. Rodney and Carson were in there too but who would trust them to pilot it? Teyla, Ronan and Elizabeth were sitting in the back. Teyla and Elizabeth had become very good friends. They were like sisters. When they didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about, they spoke ancient. Out of all 327 people at Atlantis they were the only two who spoke it. Elizabeth and john were married as of a year ago. Teyla and Ronan were dating. Almost 7 months now.

Elizabeth and Teyla were talking in ancient.

"Do think john knows?" Teyla asked.

"No and I'm 8½ months along. How sad is that?" Elizabeth said

"When are you planning to tell him?"

"When we get back to Atlantis or he won't let me off the damn ship." Elizabeth said

"I understand Elizabeth. But I still cannot believe he hasn't noticed any changes in your behavior in the last few months."

"I still can't believe I married him. I ate a grilled cheese sandwich dipped in hot sauce and john thought that it was normal." Elizabeth said laughing. The others looked at them to see what the two woman were laughing about but alas they couldn't understand ancient.

Suddenly the console beeped alarmingly.

"What is it guys?" Elizabeth said getting up.

"The sensors are showing some type of anomaly." Rodney said typing furiously on his laptop.

Suddenly some sort of space well appeared in front of the jumper. The jumper began to move towards the well.

"John?" Elizabeth said worriedly holding her stomach. Again john didn't notice.

"It's gravity is pulling us closer to the well." Rodney said

"Do something McKay or I'll hit you!" Ronan yelled obviously in a panic.

"Lad, calm down." Carson said. Rodney was hitting his laptop very hard with his fingers and john was fighting with the jumper to get away from the well. But they kept on getting closer to the well. Suddenly a bright light spread through the entire puddle jumper and all the occupants fell to the ground as the jumper went through the well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn sat on her command chair. Chakotay sat next to her. They got married nearly 6 years ago. They have a 6 year old son, Alex and a 4 year old daughter, Kelly. She smiled thinking of her children. They have been in the delta quadrant for 14 years. Despite being lost here for 14 years Kathryn loved her big extended family and it was probably the best thing that happened to them. There is 19 children in total on voyager. Including 14 year old Naomi and 3 sets of twins.

Harry Kim's console beeped.

"Captain there is an anomaly rift opening 43,500 km off the 2nd shuttle bay." Harry said.

"onscreen." Kathryn said standing up. Chakotay stood up beside his wife. Tom looked at the anomaly. Tom had three children, all 1/3 klingon. Muriel, 7. Owen, 5 and Kelsey, 3.

"Wow it looks awesome." Tom said sounding like a 3 year old kid. Kathryn felt the urge to laugh.

"Cadet Wildman. What are the readings tell us?" Kathryn asked Naomi Wildman. Naomi was about to answer when a console beeped.

"Captain, something is coming through the rift!"' harry said in a slightly louder voice.

"What is it?!" Kathryn asked.

" It appears to be a small ship. Captain." Tuvok said.

A few moments later a small ship hurtled out of the anomaly before the rift disappeared in a snap.

"Any life signs?" Chakotay asked.

"Six…." Harry trailed off.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"One of them appears to be in labor."

"We've got to help them." Tom said.

"Is the ship a threat Tuvok?" Chakotay asked.

"The ship is energy based weapons. It has an energy source that takes energy from subspace…"

"Subspace?" harry said questingly

"It is made of 20%titanium and 80% of an unknown alloy. It appears to be over 10,000 years old. It is not a threat." Tuvok said.

"Beam them directly to sickbay." Kathryn said."I'll be down there."

Kathryn walked to the turbo lift. Chakotay quickly followed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth woke up as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. 'Shit' Elizabeth thought. Ronan was the only other one conscious. Suddenly everything began to shimmer around them. Ronan managed to grab his gun.

They suddenly found themselves in a bright room with beds. John's team and Elizabeth and Beckett were lying on beds. Ronan jumped up and shot the doctor. But he seemed unaffected by it. Ronan and Elizabeth were very surprised. Ronan recovered quickly and nearly shot the two people who came through the door.

"Ronan!" Elizabeth said loudly. Jumping off the bed, "want me to kick you again?" Ronan put the gun down.

"I'm Captain Kathryn janeway of the starship u.s.s voyager." Kathryn said the usual greeting to the new comers.

Ronan stayed quiet. Elizabeth smiled.

" I'm Elizabeth weir leader of Atlantis." Suddenly a sharp pain crossed Elizabeth's stomach. She keeled over in pain. She was placed back on the bed by the supposed indestructible doctor.

"Get john and Carson now!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted.

"Who are they?"The doctor said confused.

"My husband and my doctor. They're lying on your damn beds. Tom came into sickbay. The doctor ordered him to wake up the four other people. They all woke up slightly dazed. Then john grew worried when he saw his wife lying on what looked like a tech infirmary bed.

"What have you done to my wife ?" john said angrily to the four strangers in the room.

"They haven't done anything john." Elizabeth said sweetly

"You must be john." Kathryn said. John looked at her uneasily.

"That's the captain of a ship" Elizabeth said as another pain came on. It wasn't that bad as the last one.

"Are we on it?" john questioned

"Ya and it even has interactive holograms." Elizabeth said pointing at the doctor.

"Interactive? Really?" Rodney said intrigued " the ship don't look replicator, ancient or the wraith which is good." Rodney said.

The three non-holograms looked confused. The hologram was attending his patient. Elizabeth let out a scream as another contraction came. Beckett and john were immediately at her side.

"What's wrong with you sweetheart?" john asked.

"Shut up and hold my hand your about to be a father." Everyone saw john flinch than freeze. Everyone on the Atlantis team was surprised except for Teyla and Becket. Tom, Kathryn and Chakotay suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Your not in Atlantis yet." Teyla said in ancient.

"Ha-Ha Teyla" Elizabeth said in ancient.

John, Becket and the doctor took care of Elizabeth. The other 6 took a little briefing on the other end of the room.

"What language was that?" Chakotay asked.

"The language of the ancients." Teyla said, "Elizabeth and I are the only ones who understand it completely."

"Who?" tom asked.

"The ancients. Surely you must know? Everyone in Pegasus knows of them as the ancestors." Teyla said.

"Pegasus? We're in the delta quadrant of the milky way galaxy." Kathryn said.

Teyla, Rodney and Ronan all looked confused.

"Earth doesn't have ships that look like this. " Rodney said." This one looks more homey and futuristic than the 4 ships we have."

"4? Earth and the federation have over 5 thousand starships." Kathryn said.

"What year is it?" Chakotay asked their unexpected guests.

"2009" Rodney said.

"This may surprise you but the year is 2484." Tom said(a/n I don't know the specific year).

Rodney looked ecstatically surprised. Ronan and Teyla looked slightly surprised.

"We are in the future?" Teyla said, the surprise obvious in her voice.

"About 4 centaury's in the future." Rodney said.

Moments later a cry interrupted the little briefing. John was holding a small baby boy.

"This is Aiden Peter Sheppard-weir." John said to his team mates. They knew who their best friends were naming the little boy after. The four people from the voyager crew grew ever more confused by the strangeness of this group.

"I guess it's time for all the introductions." Elizabeth said. "You know me already, this is my husband colonel john Sheppard and military commander of Atlantis." Elizabeth said pointing to her husband. John gave a wave and a smile.

"Dr. Carson Becket." The Scottish doctor spoke.

"Dr. Rodney McKay, Astro physicist not a voodoo doctor ." Rodney said. John rolled his eyes. Tom gave a small laugh. Rodney glared at the pilot.

"Teyla Emmagon."

"Ronan Dex" Ronan said in a low growly voice.

"I'm Kathryn janeway captain of this starship voyager. My first officer and husband. Tom Paris the helmsman and the doctor our EMH and chief medical officer. You'll meet the rest of the senior staff later."

"EMH?" Rodney questioned.

"Emergency medical hologram" the doctor said.

"Guess what Elizabeth? We are in the future! 4 centuries to be exact." Rodney said.

"What ?!" Elizabeth and Carson said together. John didn't look surprised.

"You don't look surprised colonel Sheppard." Kathryn said.

"I've been down this road before. I went 40,000 years in the future." John said.

"40,000 years in the future! Ya right." Tom said. Everyone including the doctor turned to glare at the helmsman.

"Where's the puddle jumper?" john asked.

"Your ship is in shuttle bay 2 ."

"Puddle jumper?"Chakotay and tom said.

"Ya I know I wanted it to be gate ship but Sheppard named it." Rodney practically whined.

Everyone except the Atlantis people were confused.

" You guys can discuss everything in a senior staff meeting in 2 hours." Kathryn said. They turned to leave when a little boy and girl walked in the room. The little boy had a bloody nose.

"What happened Alex?" Kathryn asked worried about her son.

"Muriel." The little girl stated simply.

" Thank you Kelly."Kathryn said. Then turned to tom Paris, "Get your daughter and wife in here now."

Tom Paris nodded solemnly before tapping his combadge. Although the Atlantis team which had no idea what it was. They were still in shock by all of this.

Over the next 2 hours Elizabeth and her team watched as the captain and the helmsman took care of the problem with the children.

Elizabeth held newborn Aiden with john and Becket in the room. The other three had left with Chakotay and Ensign Kim to inspect the puddle jumper to see if they could find out what brought them here. When the two hours were up Elizabeth bundled up little Aiden and the group was escorted by the captain and Tom Paris to the turbo lift then the briefing room.

All the senior sat down to begin the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 beta

A/N: I got a review telling me that john wouldn't be stupid enough not to notice Elizabeth, so I'm going to explain it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this installment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The senior staff sat in the briefing room staring at their mysterious visitors. John and Elizabeth stood in the corner talking. John was holding his new son. Aiden was gurgling. Elizabeth smiled at both the males in her family.

"Did you know?" Elizabeth asked looking at the man people filling the room.

"No. not at first. The Harzadi had me captive for 5 months. That was about 2 months into your pregnancy."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Nobody talked about it. And you didn't gain much weight either. But I learned about a week ago from Beckett. I just I haven't been able to talk about it to you. I was going to talk to after this mission. But Aiden had other ideas." John smiled at his son.

"Well personally I'm glad you knew." Elizabeth told him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"The briefing is beginning." Tom told the two. Everyone sat down. The briefing room was very crowded.

Kathryn began to address the room.

"As you can see we have a few guests onboard. Their means of getting here are unknown as of this moment. Dr. Elizabeth weir is in charge, she is a diplomat. She is in charge of a city called Atlantis." Kathryn began the introductions.

"Atlantis?" asked a confused harry Kim.

"Let me finish ." Kathryn said. She continued. "Colonel John Sheppard, who is in charge of the military aspect; Teyla Emmagon, a member of their flag team and leader of the Atosioans in the Pegasus galaxy."

Questioned looks were shared around the room for the voyager crew. The Atlantis group seems unfazed.

"Ronan Dex a member of the flag team as well. Dr. Rodney McKay, an astrophysicist in Atlantis. He is in charge of the science section. And Dr. Beckett, the head surgeon for Atlantis."

The briefing continued for two hours with the rest of the introductions, explaining Atlantis, among other things and trying to figure out how they got here.

"Well I think… well I know for sure that the gravity well we got pulled through was a version of a space filled wormhole. It obviously pulled us through time, space and realities. But as how to get back… I don't know." Rodney said.

"Really?" John said surprised.

"Yes really." An annoyed Rodney said.

"Really?" Carson said repeating John's original question.

"Can't anyone believe that I don't know something!" Rodney looked like a volcano on the verge of exploding.

"Well you're the one who always say you know everything and everything." Teyla said simply.

When it looked like Rodney was going to blow his top. Elizabeth intervened.

"Rodney calm down. John quit antagonizing him. Carson, stop. Sorry about that captain it's almost like babysitting with these men." Elizabeth said her apologizing to her new hostess.

"That's quite alright. That's all for now I will take them on a tour of the ship with Commander Chakotay. Dismissed."

All the senior staff left to go man there stations. The Atlantis group was lead into the turbo lift that just barely fit all them in it.

"Deck 11." Chakotay said aloud. Even though it was there second time in the turbo lift, they were quite amazed at the advanced technology voyager had to offer.

"Where are we in the milky way?" Beckett asked.

"We are in the Delta Quadrant. On the other end of the Milky Way galaxy. It will take approximately 75 years for us to get home." Chakotay explained. Rodney let out a scoff.

"What?" Chakotay asked.

"Oh, just the fact that we can travel to another galaxy in less than three weeks and it takes you 75 years to travel to earth. I mean you're more advanced than us. Shouldn't you know this stuff?" Rodney said being his usually big ego self.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth said scolding her over competent lead scientist.

They stood just outside the turbo lift.

"Can you teach us?" Chakotay asked eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 by ME!!!

Rodney just looked at Elizabeth as if she had grown a second head and asked. "What? It's not like we'd destroy their culture or something! Maybe giving them the technology to get back faster would get us home to. Did you ever think of that?" He stares at her… "No. I didn't think so."

"Rodney, what's wrong with you? Normally you aren't quite like this…" Elizabeth asked trailing off.

"Oh, and this coming from the woman who just gave birth! But to what?" He shot back sarcastically.

"What do you mean, to what?" Asked John suspiciously. "That's my kid!"

"Oh, and I thought that green glowing tentacles weren't normal. My mistake." The sarcasim was virtually dripping from McKay's voice while the team stared at him.

Chakotay hit his com badge activating the com system. "Chakotay to the doctor."

Then out of thin air. "Doctor here. Is there a problem, Commander?"

"It seems there is something wrong with Dr. McKay. That is unless Dr. Weir's baby had green glowing tentacles?"

"No, she had a perfectly healthy _**Human**_ baby boy. Perhaps I should have a look at Dr. McKay. Doctor? Are you there with Commander Chakotay?"

"Yes. Not that it will do me any good." McKay responded bitterly.

"Would you please report to sickbay, Dr. McKay? We may just be able to find out what's wrong before this gets further."

"I'll most likely die. (Sigh) Okay. Which way was sickbay again?" McKay asked Chakotay

"I'll show you. In fact why don't we all go there. Just to be on the safe side. At least until the Doctor can take a look at what's going on. We're on our way, Doctor."

" I'll inform the Captain."

A/N: Dun dun dun!!!! What happens next??? This section was written by Genuka at the request of stargatechick11 thank you for including me in the writing of this story…

This lovely chapter was written by my beta. You'll get chap 4 in a week or two. Please R 'n' R


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 by_** Genuka**_ again at the request of Stargatechick11

A/N: Just to clear a few things up Tom and B'leanna's kids are 1/4 klingon the 1/3 was a typo (as far as I know) because Tom is not part klingon and Be'lana is only half klingon. Thus {1 full human divided by 2} plus {[1/2 klingon plus 1/2 human] divided by 2} equals a 3/4 human and 1/4 klingon child and yes I realize that the math looks weird typed out like this. Yes, McKay was being sarcastic in the last chapter about the tentacles but he actually did see them. It's called a hallucination for a reason.

As the group got back into the turbo lift McKay started to feel very strange. So strange in fact that when he looked at the others it looked like they were starting to glow, very softly but glow non-the less. The glow wasn't just any old color though. Oh, no… for each person it was different. Around Teyla and Ronan there was a deep black and red glow. A glow of warning accompanied by a feeling, a deep seated need to escape them, to just get as far away as possible from his two friends. Then there was the glow around the others in the turbo lift. Around John Sheppard and Doctor Beckett, was a light blue glow that was just so alluring, it was almost irresistible. Then there was the deep purple glow around Chakotay and Elizabeth. It was if something was protecting them… No matter. Soon, he would be strong enough to break through the purple glow surrounding and protecting the two and feast on there souls. This host was adequate for the time being though and so afraid of anything that could detect it…. Hmmm, Yum. The fear was delicious, and satisfying enough that it wouldn't have to reveal it's self in any way to feed and survive while it gained strength. Waiting for just the right moment to spread and breed. To make new little ones of it's kind. Now, it didn't have to wait for the hosts to breed more of their kind. Oh, no. Now, it had an entire (and very large) ship to roam and feast upon. But the two threats must be dealt with, and in a way that didn't arouse suspicion from the other possible hosts. Then there was the new little host. It glowed so brightly of blue and purple, but its youth added the warning and deadly black and red lining to the glow. The little ones must be watched and avoided. Only they could see it for what it truly was, and feasting on one too soon had deadly consequences. The entity retreated into McKay's mind, once more leaving him with a splitting headache. McKay groaned and slumped against the turbo lift wall as the others watched in concern.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look like your doing so good." John asked his friend with concern.

"Yeah, just got a bad headache all of a sudden." Wheezed McKay suddenly short of breath and dizzy. He started to fall and everyone rushed to catch him and laid him on the floor of the turbo lift as he fell into unconsciousness. (A/N: Wow that illness is moving fast. Wonder what it's gonna do when it finally gets lose, properly. {Evil Cackle})

"Let's get him to sickbay." Declared Chakotay as the turbo lift stopped on deck 5. They carried the unconscious McKay to sickbay. While Elizabeth carried her son, whom she had been handed and started carrying at some point. When they entered sickbay the doc bustled over.

"Put him on the bed. Gently." He ordered. As the group brought McKay into sickbay. "I've alerted the captain. She should be here shortly."

"Do we know what's going on?" Chakotay asked not really expecting a positive answer.

"No, not yet. Aside from the physicals I gave them all when they were beamed aboard. I know of nothing that could do this. They are all perfectly human, except for some minor irregularities in Teyla and Ronan's blood work and DNA. Which is most likely the result of so long on a planet that was under the influence of this wraith species that you told us about. So I doubt it's more than an adaptation to their particular situation that has lasted for generations. Quite long enough for mother nature to start getting involved I assure you." All of this time the doctor had continued to run scans and do tests and all of them had come up negative. "Hmm. That's odd."

"What's odd, doctor?" Asked the captain entering sickbay.

"I can't find anything wrong with him. It's as if he's not only perfectly healthy but his mind is also perfectly healthy as well and considering the fact that he clearly has issues. That's impossible. I'm sorry captain. I don't know what to tell you except that everyone who was in contact with him has to go into quarantine. For the safety of the crew. At least until I have a better idea of what I'm dealing with, and you aren't exempt from this nor are the children. I truly am sorry." The doctor informed his captain.

"Very well. Computer ,put me on ship wide." Captain Janeway accepted the situation and started to act. As much as she dreaded it.

"Acknowledged." Computer

"This is the Captain. I am initiating Quarantine due to an illness that has shown up. Would everyone please stay exactly where they are, while the transporter collects everyone who is to be quarantined. Transporter room please transport the following to sickbay: Tom Paris, Be'lana Paris, the Paris children, The Janeway children, Tuvok, no wait Tuvok is exempt he wasn't present at the time of the briefing due to other duties, and Harry Kim. Transporter room after completing the transports; remain on standby. You will be transporting more to sickbay soon after. Everyone please stay where you are and stay calm. We will get through this. Just like we always have. Janeway out." The captain finished her announcement, just as everyone designated was transported into sickbay. After the transports were done the captain addressed the computer again. "Computer, I want a level 10 force field surrounding sickbay, allowing things to enter but not to leave. Authorization: Janeway omega three nine five quarantine. Initiate."

"Working, Level 10 force field erected." The computer's dull voice echoed. Then, Janeway turned to those who had just transported into sickbay.

"Now, has anyone had contact with anyone that's not in this room since the Atlantis team came on board?" Janeway asked.

"We went to our quarters. Well, I did and the others were already there. Mom said I couldn't play with them since I hurt Alex." Said Muriel seriously

"Tom, Our kids, and Your kids were all in our quarters and didn't leave there until we were transported here after your announcement, Captain. I don't know where Alex got to though."

"… I went to class. After talking to you and the doctor fixed me. Mom, Is it important?" asked Alex Janeway

"Yes, sweetie. It's very important." Kathryn responded gently. No longer the captain but the mother instead.

"I'm afraid I went to the mess hall, Captain." Harry spoke up. " There were at least twelve people there who I can't remember aside from the fact that they were in the mess hall with me."

"Then, we'll just have to hope you weren't infected at the time, Mr. Kim. Now wont we?" The doc asked grimly. But of course Harry had in fact been infected when he had gone to the mess hall. The infection just hadn't been old enough yet to think for its self and was working on instinct alone. Harry's inability to remember who else was in the mess hall was to be a way out for this insidious illness. A way to spread and feed on the whole crew. Kathryn suddenly got a headache. All this confusion was defiantly having it's affect on the two different groups. She just hoped this didn't turn into a full blown epidemic.

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun…. What happens next? Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Anomaly. Beta corrected and finished

------

Panic spread through the small ship rather quickly but they all managed to keep their cool. So far Rodney was the only one who seemed infected with this strange disease. The doctor and Carson were looking at Rodney's test results. But nothing showed out of the ordinary.

Rodney was sedated on the main bio-bed because he had become unusually violent. He had hit John about 3 times before the doctor was successfully able to sedate him; all of a suddenly, Harry Kim starting to scream.

"Mr. Kim, what's wrong!?" Kathryn asked her voice full of worry.

"They're attacking, can't you see?" Harry said backing into a wall.

"Mr. Kim calm down no one is attacking!" the doctor advanced with a hypo spray. Harry Kim fell to the ground unconscious, before the doctor could use the hypo spray. Then Commander Chakotay carried the unconscious Harry to a bio-bed.

"That's two for certain, so far." Kathryn said sadly.

"Do you know what this looks like?" Carson asked.

"I think I know what you're talking about." John said coming to a realization.

"What?" the EMH was curious.

"The Wraith Nanite Retrovirus." Carson said.

"What's this Wraith Nano Retrovirus?" Chakotay asked.

"It's a virus created out of nanites and developed by the Ancients to kill off the Wraith's food source; namely, all humans." Carson answered "Thankfully, they never used it. We discovered it in one of the abandoned labs in Atlantis. There was a bit of an accident and some of the team members became infected. The way this virus kills is by causing a hemorrhage in the frontal cortex of the brain. The hemorrhage occurs in the occipital lobe several hours after the patient begins to see hallucinations. The hallucinations finally culminate in a massive hemorrhage killing the infected. We managed to find a way to stop it but the way it's progressing now… Well quite frankly our original solution won't work."

"Why, won't it work?" Asked Janeway

"Because we fried the little buggers with an EMP pulse after shutting down all of our equipment. The ancient's stuff doesn't run on circuits like ours, it runs on crystals and that's why it didn't fry. Or at least that's what I was told when McKay talked me through setting up the pulse; and any way all of them were fried and McKay was immune to that in the first place because of the ancient gene. So, if it's the same thing why isn't he immune now? And where did this new supply of the nanites come from?" John answered peeved at the memory and having to deal with this all over again. "So, unless you want to fry the whole ship hoping that it is the Wraith Nano Retrovirus, well… let's just say that I want me, my wife, and kid off your ship before you try to pull a stunt like that "John, if we were in their situation what do you think we would do?" Elizabeth asked quietly. After a moment John responded.

"(sigh) you're right. I guess I over reacted a bit." Turning to Janeway he apologized. "Sorry. I shouldn't have exploded at you. If we were in your position we'd want to know everything we could about what we were facing too. I jumped to conclusions and there was and still is no reason to believe that you'd go that far immediately and as yet have no reason for. From what we've seen you are fair and try to look at all sides and possibilities before jumping into something that could get everyone killed. I guess what I'm trying to say is that unlike me you actually look before you leap and I put my foot in my mouth big time. Friends?"

"Friends. Let's get back to finding a way out of this one. If it is the Wraith Retrovirus then we have a problem, because the nanites have clearly figured out how to duplicate themselves using natural elements in a living body as raw materials."

"Captain, perhaps we should check to see if they are actually infected with nanites before we start jumping the gun and borrowing trouble?" The doctor asked "I'll just check for nanites and we'll know a little bit more, won't we?"

A/N: dun dun dun….. what happens next? Dose the doc find those pesky little robots? Or is voyager and the atlantis team face something else entirely? Tune in next time to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Betaed by Genuka

Anomaly chapter 6. I've had writers bloc for like two or 3 months but it's over. I thank the readers for waiting patiently.

"Take my blood." Elizabeth said out of the blue.

"What?!" John and Chakotay said surprised. Everyone in the room was confused.

"I have nanites in my blood." Elizabeth placed Aiden in the incubator. John gave a swift nod. The EMH took a sample of Elizabeth's blood and began to compare it to the infected crewmembers.

"Take seven's blood as well." Kathryn said. The EMH nodded and called the former Borg to sickbay.

"Tuvok to Janeway." Tuvok's voice sounded over the comm.

"Janeway here."

"The children have been placed in cargo bay 2. There are 3 crewmembers who need to be transported to sickbay."

"Understood, Mr. Tuvok."

2 seconds later the 3 ill crewmen were transported t sickbay. They were placed on the 3 remaining biobeds.

"Ah-ha!"The doctor's exclaimed. All the heads in sickbay turned to face the doctor.

"What is it, doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"I took samples from dr. weir and seven of nine. Nothing turned up in seven's blood but in Dr. Weir's there is something different about them."

"What?" John asked worried for his wife.

"You said they were inactive right?" the doctor questioned Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, when you went into labor. They sensed the pain and tried to compensate for it. They activated and when they couldn't compensate for the pain it sped up the labor dramatically."

"So this is my fault." Elizabeth said sadly. John hugged his wife.

"No it isn't. We should have destroyed the little buggers when they first should themselves." John said.

"It is not your fault Elizabeth." Teyla told her.

"Aye." Carson nodded. Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at the family like group before them. It's much like how the Voyager crew had become.

Then they heard commotion coming from the medical bay. Then an 'ompf' sounding very much like Tom Paris.

"What happened?" The EMH asked partly annoyed. B'leanna was on the ground unconscious and Tom was standing over her with a bloody and broken nose.

"B'leanna started to attack me."

The doctor sighed. "She's infected as well."

She was placed on one of the cots that had recently been added to sickbay.

"That's it." Kathryn said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her except the doctor who was treating Tom." I assume you have one of these naqueda generators with you?" Kathryn asked Elizabeth and John.

"yes." John said

Teyla and Elizabeth began to talk in ancient.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked.

"Last time we tried a small one it nearly killed me." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth is very worried." Teyla said

"As am I." Carson said.

"Don't. This will be a large burst it will totally eradicate all the nanites." Rodney said as he was chewing a nutri-bar.

", colonel Sheppard. You will pilot the jumper as it runs on different technology than us. Then you will drop the generator 500 meters above the ship. First we will land on the closest m-class planet in the system. Go get ready." Kathryn told the two pilots. Tom and john left the room. Then she told Tuvok to land the ship on the planet 4 parsecs away. They would be there in 38 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 of Anomaly by Genuka

A/n: Sorry it took so long to write I had some things come up in real life and some troubles with the chapter its self refusing to formulate.

All of a sudden Q showed up in Sickbay.

"Oh, please! You can't seriously think that this is so dramatic. You're not even doing anything all that dangerous! This whole thing is no fun to watch anymore!" Q declared. "You're all pathetic. You've found the problem is nanites so just issue the shut down command."

"Who is this guy?" Demanded Sheppard.

"His name is Q, and he's a semi-omnipotent being. It's a long story but we first encountered him quite a few years back and he occasionally pops in and causes havoc and then just up and leaves again. Just try not to get him angry. The results are usually not pretty." Chakotay answered.

"Q. What do you want?" Janeway asked in exasperation.

"I want… (dramatic pause) …you to babysit, junior!" Q answered matter of factly.

"Why do you want us to watch him?" Tom asked warily.

"Because I can't leave him with Jean-Luc right now and he seems to not only like you but he'll actually listen to his aunt Kathy." Q scowled.

"Q, let us finish dealing with this first and then we'll talk about Q jr. coming by for a visit." Janeway answered gently.

"You want to use the EM pulse to knock out the nanites? Fine." Suddenly a shock wave hit voyager causing everything to flicker and fluctuate and finally stabilize. The doctor checked all of his patients and concluded that none of them was adversely affected by whatever Q had done.

"Q, What was that?!?" Janeway demanded.

"That was your EM pulse. I made certain that any extra damage it caused that you didn't want done along the way was repaired as soon as it occurred. So no extra damage or chain reactions or sparks, just slight power fluctuations and nothing except the nanites burnt out." Q answered smugly. "I thought you'd appreciate a physical reason and indication as to why they will suddenly get better in, oh, another second or so."

Suddenly, B'elanna gasped and sat bolt up right on the bio bed fully awake and aware. The doctor hurried over to her and checked her fully as his other patients mirrored B'elanna's reaction. He checked each one in turn. All of them were perfectly healthy. Even more so then before they had become infected with the nanites; absolutely everything medically wrong with them in any way had been repaired.

"Now, can we talk about you watching Junior?" Q demanded.

Janeway looked at her husband helplessly. "I need a few minutes to think about it and talk to my staff, Q. Come back in 20 min. for your answer."

"Very well," Q scowled " but no more than 20 min." and disappeared.

A/n: I know people who write cliffy's should die. XP But I hope you like it. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of anomaly

It's been a while and I know. I'm sorry. Now just to let you know I haven't been able to contact my beta so all mistakes are my own. And just to clarify in this story Q jr. will be the human age of 10.

"What do you guys think? Are you ready to handle an omnipotent child?" Kathryn asked her staff.

"Not really but think of the consequences if we refuse." Tom said. B'leanna nodded to show she agreed with her husband.

"I'm willing but I'm not letting him anywhere near Alex and Kelly." Chakotay said.

"I'm still not understanding this situation." John said confused.

"Same and I'm rarely confused." Rodney said.

Elizabeth was rocking her baby back and forth to stop him from crying.

"Q jr. is the only child in the q continuum and I'm his godmother." Kathryn said, nearly rolling her eyes at her own situation.

Carson looked just as puzzled at the situation as his two male colleagues even after the brief explanation.

Q flashed in.

"So have you made your decision yet." He asked.

"We'll do it Q. just promise me he won't bring us to the Borg this time." Kathryn said.

"I promise and so does he. Last time he was here his aunt Kathy taught him a valuable lesson."

"Trust me you did." Q jr. said as he flashed in.

"Well as long as you behave yourself and act enough human like, welcome aboard." Kathryn forcefully smiled at the younger Q. it wasn't that she didn't care for her godson; he just was a lot to handle being able to control space time and the universe.

"Thank you Aunt Kathy. Dad tells me these people are from an alternate reality and time line. Is that right?"

"Yes Q. this , her husband john Sheppard and their newborn Aiden. Teyla emmagon. Ronan dex, Carson Beckett and the insufferable doctor McKay." Kathryn introduced her godson to their guests.

"Hey!" Rodney said in near whine. Jr. snapped his fingers and Rodney's mouth was snapped shut.

"umpff nmpff" Rodney said as he tried to speak.(by this time Q had left).

"I like him better this way." John smiled.

"Same" Ronan said as the rare smile on his face crept out.

"Q." Kathryn scolded. Q jr. sighed and snapped his fingers and Rodney was able to speak again.

"You evil little powerful beast with power." Rodney mumbled. Elizabeth smiled as she put her sleeping baby back in the futuristic incubator.

"Doctor McKay go over the plans for a hyper drive with leutinnete Torres and leutinnete Paris .seven of nine will help you as well." Chakotay said.

"Ronan, why don't you go with them?" Elizabeth suggested to her colleague. Ronan nodded and followed the two Starfleet officers and his annoying friend to this engineering room.

"Can I see the other children on this ship Aunt Kathy?" Q jr. asked sweetly.

Chakotay gave his wife a look but she gave that same look back to him.

"Sure Q but they are still in the cargo bay from the quarantine. We haven't released them yet." Kathryn explained.

Chakotay and harry as well as Teyla went to the bridge. Carson stayed in sickbay to learn more about the futuristic medicine .Elizabeth left Aiden in the care of the EMH as she went with john, the captain and the 10 year old Q. they were finally getting that tour that they were supposed to get before this all started.

"Who's this mommy?" Kelly asked.

"This is Q."

"Didn't you tell us that q was very annoying but powerful so to not get on his nerves?" Alex said

"That was the other Q. this one is _a lot_ better behaved then the rest of the continuum and he is my godson. Now the rest of the children go back to your quarters or your parents." Kathryn said. The children filed out of the cargo bay. Some stopped to stare at the human guests on board. Having guests on board is a normalcy on board but never humans this far out into the galaxy. Elizabeth and john smiled. Most of these children are human but there were three with odd ridges on their forward. The captain said they are part klingon.

"We also have bolians, Vulcan's, a bruneli and a half katarian." Kathryn explained.

"Wow itchy is still here." Q jr. said with a smile. Q jr. snapped his fingers. Presumably to visit his old pal.

"Now Alex and Kelly head to sickbay for your biology lesson." Alex and Kelly ran off. "Dr. Weir and colonel Sheppard I guess it's time for that tour."

The couple followed the captain. After nearly three days watching a strangly well behaved q jr., q sr. flashed back in.

"So junior how was the human's this time?" he asked his son.

"Great and Aiden has become a great friend." Q jr. said. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"I am a Q after all." Is the only explanation the omnipotent child gave.

"Captain we have finished a crude version of their hyper drive." B'leanna said over to the comm. "We are repaired to give it a test run for 18 light years."

"All right B'leanna you have a go."

They arrived at 18 lighters in 15 minutes.

"Good job." Kathryn told the Atlantis and voyager crew working on it.

" it won't go as fast as our hyper drive but it will get you back to earth twice as fast as your warp drive," Rodney said for once not sounding so full of himself.

"See isn't it a good thing that I brought them here?" Q said more making a statement then asking.

"You're responsible for this? All of this?" Chakotay asked highly annoyed.

"Did you cause the nanite virus?" john asked

"No that actually wasn't me but I needed to find a way for you to babysit junior here."

"He is my godson I would have done it anyway."Kathryn said.

"Well do you guys want to head back?" Q asked the leaders of Atlantis.

"Yes but not right away. We want to say goodbye. We made a lot of new friends here." Elizabeth said. Q rolled his eyes.

"How very human of you. I'll be back in a hour your time of course." Like that the two Q's were gone.

Elizabeth, john, Carson, Rodney, Teyla and Ronan said goodbye to the voyager crew. The voyager crew was very thankful towards them for the hype drive they would be home in less than 7 months.

Q flashed in without his son.

"Time to go." He said and they flashed into their jumper and out of their space time universe.

That would be one strange mission for both sides.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.8 by Genuka for Stargatechick11  
A/n: So we were asked if we were gonna show Janeway that the jumper was pretty powerful… here's your answer. =)  
Q, waited patiently for his answer. Not that he thought he should have to wait but then again for humans 20 minutes isn't the eternity that it is for a Q. After all 10 human minute is 2 years in Q time, and he didn't see what they really had to discuss. So, Jr. had misbehaved a little bit the last time he'd visited Voyager. So, what? It wasn't like anybody had gotten hurt and Q'd fixed all of the damage and everything. … Why hadn't Kathy made up her mind yet? It's not like he didn't have other things he could be doing; preferably without Jr. along for the ride, if only for a little while.  
…. GOOD! They're done! Now maybe I'll be able to get a little me time!

***

Suddenly, Q reappeared in Sickbay.  
"Well? Will you watch him for a while?" Q asked anxiously.  
"We have a few conditions…" Chakotay began.  
"Well, what are they? I don't have all day!" Q demanded, interrupting Chakotay, impatiently.  
"I want, at the absolute least, 30lbs. of real coffee from earth. The GOOD stuff!" Janeway demanded.  
"Kathryn… Q, you'll repair everything on both ships and top off our reserves of everything we need. We would also like some help determining how Dr. Weir and her team arrived and if possible how to return them to Atlantis." Chakotay answered Q.  
"Done!" Q Jr. appeared at his dad's side. "Now, Junior, play nice, behave, and listen to Aunt Kathy." Then, turning to the married command team. "I'll be back in a couple of days to a couple of weeks. Have fun!" He then disappeared before anyone could move much less protest.  
"This is going to be fun, Aunt Kathy! Just wait you'll see!" Jr. declared enthusiastically.  
"I need a drink." Groaned Janeway. "Someone get me a cup of coffee!"  
***RED ALERT***  
***RED ALERT***  
"WHAT NOW!" Janeway yelled frustrated.  
"Bridge to Janeway" Tuvok over the com system.  
"Janeway, here."  
"Captain, we've encountered a Ka'zon battle group. I do not believe that This particular Kazon clan is partial to our travel through the quadrant."  
"On my way."  
"Captain, the ship is still on quarantine shut down."  
"You can release it. Q took care of our problem for us using our own chosen method."  
"… Why?"  
"Let's just say that we're on babysitting duty." Kathryn could hear a pin drop on the bridge  
"HEY!" Jr. protested from the background"  
"I see… I have initiated the release procedures and entered into the computer our passenger. I will do my best to deal with the Ka'zon, since you are otherwise occupied."  
"I'll be up there in a moment; Janeway, out." Turning to her husband. "Would you watch the kids?"  
"Sure. Go deal with the Ka'zon." By the time he was done speaking she already on her way to the bridge.  
"Ka'zon? Who are these guys and how much of threat are they?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.  
"They aren't as technologically advanced as we are and they are a tribal people. They take and use what they want without regard to anyone else and they fight with each other. From what Tuvok said over the com we might be in trouble. For him to call Kathryn and tell her what's happening while she's in quarantine and instead of her calling and demanding the information herself is highly unusual. (Turning to the kids & Jr.) Lets go find Neelix." Chakotay wrapped up.  
"You think you could use a little help?" John asked.  
"We didn't detect any weapons or shields on your ship. I doubt it would last long in a fight; especially against the Ka'zon." Chakotay answered.  
"You'll be surprised at what the Jumper can do. Let us help." Weir countered.  
"Alright. (tapping his combadge) Chakotay to Janeway"  
"Janeway here."  
"Our new friends have volunteered to help. I hope you don't mind. I'm authorizing them to launch and help out."  
"Sure. Thanks for the heads up. Janeway out."  
"Let me help too!" Jr. said. Then suddenly Sheppard was in the now fully repaired, fully stocked Jumper which was situated off Voyager's port bow (left front for those of us who don't memorize these things. XD)  
"Thanks, kid. A little warning would have been nice though." John muttered and faintly hearing laughter from nowhere. After shaking off the shock of the transport and figuring out exactly where he was in space, he hailed the Ka'zon.  
"Hey, guys. You might want to back off."  
"Why would we listen to you?" The Ka'zon sneered.  
"Because I'm sitting in a little ship that can take out three of your ships just by launching a few drones and another one of your ships by firing an energy bolt. One shot, one kill. You familiar with that one? What about the fact that my wife and Kid are on Voyager over there? You do NOT want to ** me off today. Go ahead, scan me." They both waited while the Ka'zon scanned the Jumper.  
"Perhaps we have the wrong ship." The Ka'zon said in a much more respectful tone.  
"Yeah, I think you do." John said. The Ka'zon ship immediately turned around and entered warp.  
The atmosphere on the bridge instantly relaxed. Elizabeth smiled. John was turning into such a diplomat like his wife. The jumper returned to the ship and john's team joined the voyager crew in the mess hall. Neelix was throwing a huge party. The party was interrupted 2 hours into it by Q.  
"I am back to return your friends."Q said.  
"Do you know how they got here?"Chakotay asked.  
"A energy field from a planet called farina, it emits temporal displacement."  
"Can you send us back?" Elizabeth asked coming back from nursing her child. Q nodded.  
"will you do the honours son?" q asked q jr. who nodded and in a flash the atlantis team was gone. Kathryn felt this was not the last time they would see each other.

Less descriptive goodbye but you get the point. Most of it written by my beta genuka.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:

the last chapter was an alternate, sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoyed my story people.

Signed stargatechick11


End file.
